Colleen O'Shaughnessey
Colleen Ann Villard (née O'Shaughnessey; born September 15, 1971 in Grand Rapids, Michigan) is an American voice actress. Her son is the actor Connor Villard. She's known for voicing: Ino Yamanaka in Naruto, Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom and Sora Takenouchi in Digimon: Digital Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Jazz Fenton, Alarm Voice (ep19), Flight Attendant (ep1), Girl (ep14), Girl#1 (ep2), Girl#3 (ep2), Kid#1 (ep4), Mikey (ep3), Spandex Wearing Student (ep34), Walla (ep45) *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2014) - Pickles *Static Shock (2004) - Nightingale (ep44) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Janet van Dyne/'Wasp', Vapor (ep12) *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Mary-Ellen, Polly McShane, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Jody Irwin, Astronaut (ep6), Attendant (ep3), Citizen (ep6), Cleota (ep14), Colonel Cold (ep34), Coworker#2, Diving Announcer (ep4), Hammerette#3 (ep31), Intercom (ep14), Mall Manager#1 (ep3), Margie (ep37), Marvin (ep27), Mrs. Fallon (ep23), Mrs. Irwin (ep19), Photographer (ep17), Purse Monster (ep18), Rachel, Slim (ep16), Stage Manager (ep10), Teen#2 (ep16) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Paula Pickney 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Orchid 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Angela *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Party Central (2013) - Mom 'TV Specials' *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Jazz Fenton, Vid *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Jazz Fenton, Nerd Girl, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Jazz Fenton *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Wanda Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Cram School Girl C (ep7), Ghost Boy (ep12) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Kira (ep16) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Tachikoma (ep15) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Yurina Kanda, Yomi Kasuga *Monster (2010) - Nurse (ep46), Wim Knaup *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Ino Yamanaka, Academy Student C (ep277), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep239), Furofuki (ep186), Guruko, Hanabi Hyuga (ep166), Hina (ep189), Konohamaru Sarutobi, Mom (ep126), Nurse (ep193), Son (ep126) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Guruko (ep35), Katsuyu (ep8) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kiyora Miki, Boy (ep16), Gorota (ep21), Waitress (ep22) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Sara Kodama *Sailor Moon (2014) - Mika's Friend (ep18), Rui Saionji (ep14), Thetis (ep12) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Sara Himekawa *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Endo, Verdandi (ep17) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Ms. Fenwick *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Suzy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Male Student, Sora Takenouchi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Ino Yamanaka *Ponyo (2009) - Karen *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Ino Yamanaka *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Ino Yamanaka Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Bathhouse Boy, Marina Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Madison St. James *Dishonored (2013) - Brigmore Witches *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Pixie *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Sylvia Cooper *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Asura Female *Hitman (2016) - Valerie St. Clair (ep1), Additional Voices *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Jazz Fenton *Psychonauts (2005) - Crystal Flowers Snagrash, Nils Lutefisk *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Miles "Tails" Prower *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens, Ladies, Oscorp Scientist, Woman *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Masari Comm Officer, Masari Figment, Masari Seer, Military Comm Officer *WildStar (2014) - Aurine Female, Drusera, Cassian Female, Professor Goldbough, Yuria 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Aimee Matchlock, Revenant Grace *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Elsword (2016) - Chung *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Girl, Resident *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Alouette *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - IF *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Local Boy, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Tsunami *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Little Girl *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Genis Sage *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Alicia Melchiott *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Alicia Gunther *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - KOS-MOS Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors